Episode Page Style Sheet
This is a style guide to an episode page for the Thrilling Adventure Hour Wiki. Please refer to this page when starting a new episode page. A brief introduction to the episode should be listed in the header. Example: A Comet's Tale is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Please link directly to the audio of the episode. If the episode is on The Nerdist , please link there. If it predates the Nerdist episodes, please link to SoundCloud. Example: "A Comet's Tale" on SoundCloud Cast The cast list should come next. It should be split into subheaders for WorkJuice Players and Guest Stars. Each cast member should be on their own bulleted line. If a cast member plays two unrelated characters in one episode, please list them twice. All Workjuice players should link to their individual pages. Some frequent guest stars have their own pages, as well. Please check the Guest Stars page to link guest stars appropriately. Please remember to include the narrator in the cast list. Characters who are only in one episode generally do not have their own character pages unless their actions effect more than one episode, but if you're feeling industrious, feel free to make their own pages following the Character Page Style Sheet guide. Optionally, if there is a musical guest, add a third section for musical guest stars. Example: WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Binary Kid - John Ennis *The Marshal Station Doors - Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Simon Pure - Carlos Alazraqui *Young Simon Pure - Ed Helms *Rusty - Chris Hardwick Plot A good detailed summary should be around 300 - 600 words long. It should include all major actions of every character in the episode and some explanation of character motivations. Characters who are listed in the cast do not need to be re-linked to in the plot text, however other character, episode or data or pages that can be linked to should be linked. Please link to all other relevant pages in your text once. For example, below you can see that "Marshal", "The Marshal Station" and "Martian" have their pages linked. Example: Still searching for information about the destruction of Mars, Nevada and Croach are found by the first marshal on Mars, Simon Pure who leads them to the Marshal's Station. On the way he tells them a tale of his android deputy Rusty. The cattle rustler The Binary Kid tied marshal Pure to the spacetrain tracks and left him for dead. It wasn't long before the marshal was found by his deputy, the android Rusty, who utilized Ray-Dar to locate him. Before releasing the marshal, Rusty tries to negotiate a raise, but it is denied by the marshal, who rather fires him. Finding himself with extra time on his hands, Rusty takes up untying knots and practices on untying the marshal's ropes. Grateful for his life, the marshal offers Rusty his old position. The two ride from the train tracks, ignorant of the comet flying through the atmosphere. The android's Soh-nar detects the blowing up of an ultracow rustled by The Binary Kid and upon arriving on the scene they find the cattle rustler dying in the midst of carnage. Then came the comet's destruction, which destroyed the first settlement and razes the area to the ground. Rusty throws the Marshal into a bunker, but is struck by a comet fragment and dies amongst the wreckage. Despite his best attempts to piece him back together, Pure was unable to save his friend. The story ends, and Our Heroes find themselves at the Marshal's Station, and Pure warns them of the comet's return. Pure grabs the public announcement system and tries to initiate the evacuation plan, but just manages to create panic as such evacuation plans do not exist. Croach realizes that the comet's path will lead it back every 76 years, and recognizes the event dubbed by martians as "The A'pokk'alip-sss". Vowing to save the planet, Nevada stands his ground. Notes A notes section is optional, but useful for meta data relating to the episode. Explaining how the episode links to other episodes, notable happenings or changes from the norm, or behind the scenes information are useful notes. Please make each note its own bullet point. Example: *This episode marks the first appearance of the marshal's station and its talking doors. *It is noted during the discussion of evacuation that the second marshal (and Nevada's predecessor, Dale Treamain) went mad with power and destroyed them, and Nevada has been unable to reinstate the plans as the mayor claims that they do not instill confidence. Quotable Lines A quotable lines section is entirely optional. Please separate each quote with a marker such as: ---- to show when a new quote has started. Continuity A continuity section relates which episodes are next both in podcast order and continuity within that segment. Example: *This is the 11th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Devil and Mr. Jones *The next episode is The Cadillac of Beans. *The prior Sparks Nevada episode is The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6). *The next Sparks Nevada episode is Blast from the Past (TAH #14). Production The production data should be listed for every episode. It should have at last the recorded on date, credit the writers, director, and musical directors / band. Example: The episode was recorded on August 7, 2010 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles, California. It was released on March 20, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme by Eban Schletter Category:Meta data Category:Templates